1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a blanket, and more particularly to a disposable blanket which is adapted for providing an insulating purpose and is well suited for disposable one-time use for hygiene purpose so as to prevent any disease, such as skin disease, infected from other people especially patients.
2. Description of Related Arts
Blankets are used at bedtime year round. During sleeping or resting, human body tends to decrease his or her body temperature so that a blanket is needed to conserve the heat. Especially patients and children, their bodies are weak such that when the room is not adequately heated. The blanket becomes a necessary shield against the cold.
For hygiene purpose, all the diagnostic instruments used in clinic and hospital must be sterilized. Otherwise, the used instruments must be disposed in order to protect any infection from the previous patient. However, most of the nurses may ignore the hygiene of the blanket, especially the blanket is repeatedly used by the patients. Even though the blanket has been washed every time after use, the blanket is not absolutely clean that any germs may still exist on the blanket unless the blanket is purposely for disposable one-time use. However, the disposal of the cotton made blanket is a waste of source.
The blanket covers up people""s body to conserve the heat. However, people especially children and patients may unfold the blanket unintentionally and they cannot tuck it back. So, they often endure the cold for remainder of the night. It is not a wise decision and often leads to sickness. Children are especially susceptible to become sick when they are not kept warm during the night.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a disposable blanket which is adapted for providing an insulating purpose for heat conservation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable blanket provided with a wearing arrangement for firmly positioning the disposable blanket on the user and maintaining the cover body covering on the user""s body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable blanket which is safe and easy to use since the blanket is designed to dispose after use, so as to prevent pollution by bacteria from a previous user of the blanket. Moreover, the disposable blanket of the present invention can also prevent any disease, such as skin disease, infected from other people especially patients for hygiene purpose.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable blanket which is easy and economical for mass production. Therefore, the disposable blanket is well suited for disposable one-time use since the disposable blanket is made of synthetic fabric.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable blanket which is adapted for being folded into a compact size for storage easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable blanket which is made of synthetic fabric or any kind of non-woven material that is capable of recycling in use after further treatment, so as to prevent a waste of resource.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a disposable blanket which comprises:
a plurality of cover sheets, each having the same shape and size and being made of synthetic fabric, wherein the cover sheets are overlappedly disposed in layer by layer manner to form a cover body having a predetermined thickness and side edges, and
an edge protecting device comprising at least a synthetic fabric made elongated protection strap, having a U-shaped cross section longitudinally defining a top leaf and a bottom leaf, wherein said protection strap is extended along the side edges of the cover body to sandwich the side edges of the cover body between the top leaf and the bottom leaf of the protection strap, wherein the top leaf, side edges of the cover body and the bottom leaf are integrally connected together by ultrasonic welding so as to form an ultrasonic integrated stripe extending along edges of the top leaf and the bottom leaf of the protection strap, and thus the side edges of all the cover sheets which are all separated with each other are enclosed by the protection strap and the layers of cover sheets are also sealedly and firmly attached together along the side edges thereof to form the disposable blanket in such as manner that air layers are retained between said cover sheets to enhance heat insulation ability;
wherein a wearing arrangement is provided on the cover body for firmly positioning the disposable blanket on a user and maintaining the cover body covering on the user""s body, wherein the wearing arrangement includes a positioning opening which is a transverse slit, having a predetermined length, formed on a side portion of the cover body by cutting through all the cover sheets, and that both sides of the slit are provided with two side ultrasonic integrated stripes by sealedly attaching the cover sheets together by ultrasonic welding; whereby, the user is capable of passing through his or her head through the positioning opening so as to wear the disposable blanket on his or her neck so that the entire disposable blanket can maintain its position on the user""s body.